Le carnet de Bruce Banner
by Aoi Black Shiro
Summary: En farfouillant dans les affaires de son collègue, Tony tombe sur un élément plutôt inattendu. Et il ne serait pas Tony Stark s'il n'essayait pas de tirer tout ça au clair. Mais décidément, Banner a l'air bien déterminé à foutre en l'air tous ses plans, et son cerveau. Science bros, Slash TS/BB


Me revoilà sur un autre fandom pour une fic sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup et qui m'a particulièrement sauté aux yeux lors de Avengers 1: les science boyfriends alias Tony Stark et Bruce Banner. La sortie du deuxième il y a quelques semaines m'a forcée à ressortir cette fic entamée depuis pas mal de temps pour ENFIN la finir. Je sais que ce couple n'est pas follement shippé en français mais oh, un peu d'exotisme dans le slash de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal. (Et puis ils ont leur charme ces couple que personne ne shippe.) Rien de trop graphique cependant ici: je suis vaguement restée soft (j'en entends qui huent dans le fond: oui, on ne dépassera pas le rating T pour cette fois. Mais beaucoup de tension sexuelle au rendez vous, je vous le promets)

J'en profite juste pour vous dire qu'il est très probable que je me crée un compte pour regrouper uniquement mes traductions très prochainement, comme j'envisage de me mettre à la version intensive de fanfictions; pairings variés garantis, de la bonne fic à la clef. Si ça vous intéresse, je mettrai surement le lien dans mon profil.

Oh: et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews adorables que j'ai honteusement laissé sans réponse: je m'excuse platement, et m'empresse de déterrer vos commentaires de l'an passé (j'exagère. ...presque.) pour y répondre dans les prochaines semaines. Ne me blâmez pas: les échéances de mon bac se raccourcissent de manière menaçante.

Bon j'arrête de blablater, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||TS/BB|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

Pour une fois, Tony ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Réellement. C'était arrivé de manière tout à fait accidentelle. Il farfouillait dans les notes de Banner dans l'optique de dénicher quelques équations aux résultats concordants - son collègue avait l'habitude de griffonner cela sans grande conviction, mais ces bribes de calcul s'avéraient souvent être les embryons d'idées absolument stupéfiantes – quand il était tombé dessus. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui: rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Bruce n'avait pas la manie de relever ses résultats sur papier au lieu de les entrer sur informatique comme toute personne normale au vingtièmement siècle vivant dans un pays développé. Oui, Banner était un vieux papy qui préférait le manuscrit. Mais c'était aussi un sacré génie qui avait accepté de travailler avec lui, aussi Tony ne le charriait pas trop à ce propos

C'était en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait plus ou moins à _comment quelqu'un de si posé en apparence peut se révéler être aussi bordélique, à croire que c'est Hulk qui range son bureau, ah oui maintenant que j'y pense_ que Stark retournait le bureau déjà bien chargé du docteur qui s'était absenté pour la journée. Après quinze minutes de fouilles presque archéologiques, il aperçut enfin le coin d'une feuille bleue sous une pile de livres d'astrophysique. Il allait s'en saisir victorieusement, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit carnet noir, posé là, juste devant lui.

C'était un carnet tout à fait lambda, qui devait se trouver dans n'importe quelle papeterie, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour piquer sa curiosité: cet objet avait clairement pour but de ne pas se faire remarquer (tout particulièrement dans ce bazar coloré qu'était leur laboratoire). Aussi il n'eut pas été Tony Stark s'il n'avait pas décidé d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil. C'était le carnet de Bruce Banner, tout de même.

...Et tout était de la faute de ce maudit carnet, Tony en était persuadé. Lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert pour la première fois, s'attendant à trouver des résultats d'expériences, et _uniquement_ des résultats expériences, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer combien cela perturberait son quotidien paisible. Et oui, sauver New York en risquant de se retrouver à jamais coincé dans le continuum espace temps était bien plus tranquille que ce qui l'attendait. C'était dire.

Car le danger auquel Tony Stark allait se retrouver exposé (par la faute de cet objet maléfique) était d'ordre _émotionnel._ Quoique 'danger émotionnel' relevait presque du pléonasme pour Tony Stark. Et le 'presque' était superflu ici.

Mais revenons à l'instant fatidique où, dans un laboratoire dépouillé de toute présence humaine, sur le bureau de Bruce Banner, un milliardaire trop curieux ouvrit un petit cahier plein de chiffres et de formules. Non sans avoir jeté un regard prudent autour de lui au préalable, il avait précautionneusement soulevé la couverture. L'écriture tassée de son collègue couvrait les pages. Ces gribouillis illisibles lui étaient devenus familiers après six mois de collaboration, aussi Tony n'eut aucun mal à voguer parmi les schémas d'absorption et les compte-rendus d'expérience. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il n'avait cessé d'être impressionné par le docteur Banner. Et même s'il ne l'admettait pas souvent à haute voix (fierté mal placée? Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de la maison) lire ses travaux le délectait. Absorbé par les raisonnements étalés sur le papier, il en dévorait la moindre parcelle. C'est aussi pourquoi il ne put manquer, entre deux phrases de conclusion sur la longueur d'onde maximale d'émission du rayonnement gamma, une courte note griffonnée à la va-vite:

 _Stark a de belles mains._

La première fois qu'il l'avait lue, cette phrase ne l'avait pas tant déconcerté.

Enfin voyons, bien sûr qu'il avait de belles mains. Tout était beau chez lui, puisqu'il était même «l'homme le plus riche et séduisant» selon il-ne-savait-plus-quel-journal féminin, qu'il ne lisait pas de toutes manières. Et puis s'il se souvenait malgré tout du nom, du numéro et de la page du magazine, c'était uniquement parce que sa mémoire stupéfiante ne lui laissait pas le choix. Que la population féminine s'extasie devant son charme irrésistible, cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Mais ce genre de remarque de la part de son ami l'avait étonné. Intrigué, il avait parcouru le reste du journal en long, en large, en travers en quête d'une anomalie similaire, visant à déterminer s'il présentait une quelconque forme de schéma; mais au bout d'une quatrième relecture, il fut forcé d'admettre que cette phrase était la seule. Ce n'était pas que Tony était avide de savoir quelle autre partie de son anatomie son collège trouvait attrayante, bien sûr que non. Il voulait juste savoir si le phénomène «complimenter Tony Strak» s'avérait périodique chez le spécimen docteur Banner.

(Se souvenant de ce que son ami avait vécu il y a quelques années à cause de sa condition, il avait mentalement raturé l'expression.)

Mais non, ni fréquence, ni période à déterminer puisque rien ne se répétait. Pourtant, c'était immanquablement Banner qui avait écrit cela, jeudi deux semaines auparavant s'il se fiait à la date en tête de page. Bon, s'il n'avait pas d'autre information, il ferait avec ce qu'il avait. Aussi il avait envisagé un premier angle de recherche: pour comprendre les causes, il fallait étudier les circonstances.

«Jarvis?»

Premier réflexe, contacter l'intelligence artificielle qui lui faisait office d'agenda / conseiller / assistant / mère de remplacement / témoin très utile de ses écarts de boisson. Il avait donc demandé toutes les informations qu'il avait pu obtenir sur son collègue et sur son environnement en ce jour précis. Température corporelle, temps de sommeil, horaires des repas, taux d'humidité (de l'air ambiant, qu'allez vous imaginer) tous facteurs susceptibles d'influencer de près ou de loin ce résultat. Mais comparés aux statistiques des autres jours, il ne constata aucune différence assez remarquable pour être signalée, décortiquée, testée et expliquée. Tony n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent. (Par ailleurs il tenait à le préciser, tous ces relevés étaient presque tous exigés par le principal intéressé; garder ses stats physiques sous surveillance étaient une des conditions sous lesquelles Banner avait accepté d'emménager ici. ...et s'il n'avait pas expressément demandé la fluctuation de ses hormones sexuelles, Stark était personnellement convaincu que cela avait un lien direct avec ses _sautes d'humeurs_ , c'est pourquoi il était en possession ces informations.)

Ce n'était certainement pas pour satisfaire sa curiosité déplacée. Même si grâce à cela et quelques calculs de son cru il pouvait certainement déduire les horaires de masturbation de son partenaire de labo... enfin bref, ce n'était pas le sujet.

Donc rien d'anormal du côté Banner, même en analysant ces hormones spécifiques dont l'évolution de la quantité de matière par litre de sang décrivait cette courbe sans queue ni tête d'un point de vue scientifique; ce qui s'avérait parfaitement normal pour un adulte mâle normalement constitué. (Ceci dit, pour un adulte femelle aussi; les courbes de Natasha, et il parlait des graphiques, étaient aussi fluctuantes que celles de tous les hommes de l'équipe. Oh, une petite enquête personnelle.)

De plus le docteur s'était attelé à ses tâches habituelles, sans anecdote notoire ce jour là. Il ne cherchait pas au bon endroit.

Bien bien bien, qu'avait-il fait _lui_ ce jeudi particulier?

«Jarvis, peux-tu me répertorier toutes les activités qui ont impliqué l'usage direct ou non de mes mains jeudi treize juin? Utilise les enregistrements caméra.» Il allait s'arrêter, mais avait ajouté après un bref instant de réflexion: «Il n'est pas nécessaire d'intégrer les plus sordides au rapport.

\- Le 13/06/2014, à 00h02, vous tirez la couette monsieur. A 00h06, vous -

\- De préférence en présence du docteur Banner. On pourra peut-être économiser une demi-journée.»

Parmi toutes ses activités parasites (c'est fou ce que l'on se servait de ses mains dans une journée, surtout dans un laboratoire de physique et de robotique) trois hypothèses méritaient réellement qu'il s'y attarde: le bras de fer qu'il avait fait avec Roger sur la table du salon (il ne s'étendrait pas sur le résultat du match, disons juste qu'il n'était pas en grande forme ce matin là. Et les deux autres matins qui avaient suivi) un ajustement manuel particulièrement minutieux sur son armure et une brève poignée de main qu'ils avaient échangée à la fin d'une expérience assez éprouvante; comment Banner s'était retrouvé pendu par les pieds au plafond de la salle, il aurait bien du mal à l'expliquer. (Mais grâce à cette jolie vue, il avait pu confirmer que sous ses blouses et ses chemises le docteur était moins frêle qu'il y paraissait... mais une fois ce plus, ce n'était absolument pas le sujet.)

«Voilà,» s'était dit Tony Stark à ce moment là, «il ne reste plus qu'à établir un protocole pour restreindre ces possibilités à une unique solution.» Aucune énigme ne résistait à Tony Stark, et celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres il s'en était allé, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au fameux petit carnet; c'était qu'en plus de ces petites phrases mystérieuses, il y avait de très bonnes idées là dedans.

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||TS/BB|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

Le lendemain suivant cette malencontreuse découverte, Tony mit en œuvre sa démarche scientifique. Cela expliqua sans doute pourquoi en haut de la tour Stark, dès huit heures du matin, se produisit un phénomène assez rare ce jour là. En effet, même à travers les verres blindés quadruple vitrage qui entouraient l'étage, on aurait pu entendre une joute verbale à en faire trembler les tasses posées sur la table de la cuisine; et ce dès l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Ce qui était relativement anormal: d'ordinaire ils attendaient au moins le moment de décider qui viderait le lave-vaisselle pour se disputer.

«Stark, ce n'est pas parce que tu as la _bonté_ de nous accueillir dans ta modeste demeure pour réaliser tes fantasmes préadolescents de collocation entre potes que tu dois m'empêcher de prendre mon café en paix.»

Étonnamment au vu du ton sur lequel Natasha avait prononcé ces mots, on aurait aisément pu remplacer 'bonté' par 'balourdise grotesque et puérile.'

À l'autre bout de la table dans toute la subtilité qui le caractérisait, l'individu en question choisit de gracieusement ignorer la remarque et se contenta de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire sur un ton particulièrement arrogant:

«J'exige une revanche Roger, et tu es dans l'obligation de me l'accorder.»

On pourrait avoir du mal à l'imaginer, mais ce que venait de faire Tony Stark s'apparentait à une déclaration de guerre.

Avec cette proposition, il venait de rompre l'accord tacite de la paix du déjeuner.

Mais intéressons nous de plus près à la victime directe de cet affront. Le Roger en question s'apprêtait à savourer son breuvage matinal accompagné de délicieux toast tartinés avec amour quand son insupportable collègue s'était soudain tourné vers lui pour clamer cette même phrase. Haut et fort. Trop fort. Tout ce qui dépassait vingt-cinq décibels équivalait à une déchirure des tympans à cette heure de la journée. C'était honteux: on n'interrompait pas un moment aussi sacré que la plus paisible collation de la journée de Steve Roger. Surtout si on s'appelait Tony Stark, et qu'on choisissait ce moment pour remettre sur le tapis un événement ridicule sur lequel on avait déjà radoté une semaine. Cela relevait même de l'inconcevable. On l'avait dérangé, lui et sa délicieuse tartine du matin, parce qu'un génie capricieux ne parvenait toujours pas à digérer une défaite? Une défaite _écrasante_ en plus de cela _?_

Steve reposa délicatement son morceau de pain grillé avec soin sur la table, non sans avoir pris une dernière bouchée de cette petite merveille gustative. Il mâcha lentement, et avala avec regrets la dernière miette. Ensuite seulement, il daigna lever les yeux vers celui qui avait commis l'acte de blasphématoire de l'interrompre dans ce moment de communion totale avec la nourriture pour de rétorquer d'un ton grinçant:

«Tu as déjà eu le droit à deux revanches Stark, à ce niveau là je crois que tu peux appeler ça une consolante.

\- Tu as eu de la chance Capitaine, mais ça ne se reproduira pas.»

De son côté, Tony s'amusait follement. Provoquer Roger pendant qui buvait son chocolat chaud était un acte irréparable, et il en avait pleinement conscience. Il avait brisé leur trêve matinale pour le bon déroulement de cette expérience, de quel dévouement scientifique il faisait preuve! Bruce en serait impressionné. _Je lui ferait bien un compte-rendu détaillé de ma démarche_ songea-t-il fièrement alors que son esprit se détachait quelques secondes de la scène dont il faisait partie, _s'il n'était pas le vers de farine que j'essaie tant bien que mal de disséquer._

«Remballe ton honneur bafoué Stark, tu n'as aucune chance avec tes petits bras frêles.

\- La ferme Clint.

 **-** _Tu_ as commencé à la ramener Stark, aussi _tu_ fermes ce qui te sert d'orifice buccal.»

Et voilà. Ça commençait déjà.

Dans un soupir résigné, Steve décida de faire face à la dure réalité. S'il n'acceptait pas, il perdait tout espoir de finir son chocolat chaud dans le calme et la volupté, et continuerait de se faire harceler de demandes incessantes et exaspérantes de son camarade. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Stark arrête de l'asticoter. Une expression mortellement blasée sur le visage, il repoussa sa chaise et vint se mettre à genoux devant la petite table à l'opposé de la pièce, à savoir les lieux de leurs précédents affrontements sanguinolents et meurtriers. Ça allait être un carnage, foi de Steve Roger. On ne déshonorait pas tartine et chocolat ainsi.

Victorieux, Tony jeta un regard en coin à Banner. Ce dernier était resté imperturbable depuis le début de leur joute, continuant à siroter son café ne semblant pas le moins du monde affecté par les événements qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Les yeux de Stark revinrent alors se poser sur Steve qui l'attendait, une expression de concentration absolue déformant à présent ses traits. _Bon soldat_ pensa Stark, camouflant son sourire triomphant en rictus provocateur.

Mais quelque chose vint rapidement figer son sourire victorieux. S'il y regardait bien, l'attention du docteur n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être focalisée sur leur futur duel sans merci. Elle semblait même se concentrer exclusivement sur le fond de café qui restait au fond de son récipient, ce qui était fort compromettant pour son expérience. Tony fronça les sourcils. La distance entre le potentiel élément déclencheur et le sujet à observer sûrement trop élevée, il devait rectifier ça rapidement.

«Pourquoi tu t'éloignes Rogers, on va faire ça ici.»

Un soupir excédé de Natasha accompagné d'un raclement de chaise bruyant suivirent ces paroles. La jeune femme traversa la pièce pour aller finir son café sur le balcon, loin de 'cette bande de singes décérébrés.'

Lorsqu'ils se positionnèrent, assis de part et d'autre de la table du petit-déjeuner, une main fermement serrée derrière le dos tandis que l'autre tenait fermement la paume l'adversaire, Stark lança un ultime regard à son collègue toujours situé à moins de deux mètres de lui. Et toujours totalement absorbé par le contenu de sa tasse. Loin de se décourager, il se redressa, commença à contracter sous les muscles de son bras, et à forcer l'autre à casser le poignet pour pouvoir clouer le dos de sa main contre la surface du meuble. Ses veines devenaient apparentes sous la pression de l'effort, et il mobilisait chacune de ses phalanges dans l'entreprise. Il mettait toute sa force, toute sa _volonté_ dans cette action.

...Puis Steve aplatit d'un coup son bras contre la table dans un bruit de tasses et d'assiettes cassées.

Tout en massant son articulation endolorie, le milliardaire n'écoutait pas les fanfaronnades du Capitaine, mais scrutait avec attention le visage de Bruce à la recherche d'un quelconque signe d'intérêt pour ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Mais son partenaire se contenta de ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine pour les mettre dans le vide ordure avant de quitter l'endroit, toujours sans prononcer un seul mot.

…Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Banner n'était pas vraiment du matin. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication pouvant justifier que l'on ignore Tony Stark dans un effort si viril.

Pas la peine de tergiverser, ce n'était pas son héroïque performance au bras de fer qui était à l'origine de cette remarque sur le carnet. Tony commanda distraitement à Jarvis de lui servir un café bien corsé. Et par là il voulait dire avec un doigt de whisky.

Il méritait bien un petit remontant pour avoir sacrifié son ego pour le bien de la science.

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||TS/BB|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

Certes, solliciter le sujet à une fréquence d'expérimentation trop élevée, sans un laps de temps suffisant nécessaire à la réinitialisation des paramètres d'une situation lambda était totalement proscrit lors d'un projet en temps normal. Même Tony qui n'était pas réputé pour sa patience faisait en sorte de respecter cette règle, frustrante mais essentielle.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas un projet normal, puisque ce projet concernait son collègue de travail. Son complice de labo. Son partenaire de recherche. Et son ami sans doute le plus... intéressant. D'une complexité fantastique et stimulante. Loin d'être aussi extraverti que lui, mais non moins brillant dans son travail et sa réflexion. En bref, le fait que le génie de Bruce Banner rivalisait avec le sien (sans fausse modestie) faisait que Tony était d'autant plus intrigué. Et s'il ne patienta même pas quelques heures avant de poursuivre la mise en œuvre de son protocole, c'était parce que attendre sereinement que le temps s'écoule n'avait jamais été dans ses cordes. Ou parce qu'il était tellement curieux que parfois ça en frisait le malsain et ses cheveux. Ou même pour ces deux trois raisons combinées (et puis ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la coupe de Banner, au contraire elle lui allait très bien, mais pour le coup les frisettes n'étaient pas la coupe qui mettait le plus en valeur la ligne de la mâchoire de Tony Stark.)

C'est donc ainsi que lorsqu'il se retrouva à moins de quelques mètres de son ami dans leur salle de recherche en début d'après midi, il ne perdit pas de temps à tergiverser.

Jetant un œil à son collègue toujours plongé dans ses propres calculs, il se redressa et s'éloigna vers sa réserve personnelle. Ayant jugé après quelques utilisations de son armure qu'il avait une capacité certaine à la ramener en pièces détachées à chacune de ses sorties ou presque, il avait pris l'habitude de garder les morceaux de ses anciens costumes; aussi bien pour les réutiliser que pour analyser les dégâts. Mais aujourd'hui, ils auraient d'autres fins. Après avoir traversé l'étendue de plans de travail, esquivant interfaces tactiles et robots d'assistance articulés, Tony finit par atteindre la zone qu'il appelait sa décharge privée. Ce bazar organisé était constitué de casses entassées desquelles dépassaient entre autres des bras, des jambes, et même des doigts de pied de l'armure iron man. (Il avait envisagé cette possibilité pour certains prototypes; mais l'aspect manquant cruellement de glamour, cette modification avait été rapidement abandonnée. Il y avait des choses que son image ne permettait pas, et les doigts de pieds apparents en faisaient partie.)

C'était comme relire ses vieux cahiers de cours. Il farfouilla quelques minutes à la recherche d'une pièce intéressante, puis se décida finalement pour la coque de son septième costume. Tony considérait bien entendu la partie qui protégeait ses parties génitales comme la plus importante pour sa sécurité; il était donc primordial qu'il retravaille sa résistance par de nouveaux tests d'aptitude. Devant Bruce Banner. On le lui disait souvent, subtilité et maturité étaient ses sixième et septième prénoms.

Il revint en trottinant vers son collègue. Ce dernier n'avait vraisemblablement même pas remarqué son absence, probablement trop absorbé par ses hypothèses sur les radiations. Et ce n'était pas que Stark n'était pas captivé par les épiphénomènes liés à une irradiation au rayonnement gamma, mais pour le moment son attention était plutôt focalisée sur le docteur Banner. Tony posa sans délicatesse son trophée sur ce qui allait bientôt devenir une table de dissection. Mais d'abord, il devait recentrer l'attention du principal concerné sur son activité.

Et pour cela, il devait faire beaucoup, beaucoup de bruit.

Immanquablement, quelques coup de marteau et un peu de frime avec le chalumeau plus tard, il sentait le regard curieux de Bruce peser fermement sur son épaule. Parfait.

À partir de là, il attaqua les circuits. Il vérifia l'intensité maximale que la pièce pouvait supporter, l'absence de pertes d'énergie et l'état des protections. Puis il sépara les différentes couches de métal par quelques coupes précises afin de commencer le travail plus minutieux. Dernière lui, Banner restait silencieux.

Insatisfait, Tony décida de provoquer une réaction. Sans lever les yeux, il lança d'un air faussement concentré:

«Banner, ça vous dérangerait de me filer un coup de main? J'aurais besoin de faire une petite soudure, j'ai une fuite de matière sur le changement de matériau.»

En quelques secondes, le concerné était à ses côtés, retroussait ses manches et enfilait des gants et des lunettes de protection.

«Sans problème, sur ce modèle vous travailliez déjà sur du carbone ou bien encore sur le fer?»

Ils manipulaient coude à coude, sans se soucier de leur proximité. Il avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraider dès que possible; solidarité scientifique oblige. Tony cependant, n'était pas entièrement focalisé sur son travail. Il n'était pas _distrait;_ bien sûr que non. Simplement sa précieuse attention se devait d'être concentrée sur son voisin pour noter d'éventuelles perturbations du comportement. Dans la discrétion qui le caractérisait, il observait la méticulosité et la précision avait lesquelles Bruce manipulait. Il n'était pas le moins du monde fasciné par la délicatesse dont pouvait faire preuve un homme qui avait pour alter ego un géant vert maître en l'art de l'écrasement. Stark avec remarqué qu'au cours de ses expériences, son collègue ne semblait même plus avoir à contenir le Hulk; ses traits étaient parfaitement détendus et sa posture relâchée.

...Enfin il observait surtout que Banner se fichait royalement de ses mains sexy à lui. Alors qu'il aurait du être plus ou moins honteusement troublé, à peu près irrémédiablement attiré mais surtout _foutrement réactif_ à ses doigts fins, longs et puissants!

Dans une perspective purement scientifique. Bien sûr.

Bon sang. La deuxième expérience s'avérant aussi fructueuse de la première, la patience de Tony Stark commençait à en prendre un sérieux coup. Il avait essayé d'amener les choses lentement. Il n'allait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait fait preuve de finesse jusqu'à présent (parce qu'il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer, même si mauvaise foi était un credo Starkien) mais par rapport à ce qui allait suivre, les deux derniers jours allaient s'apparenter au summum de l'ingéniosité.

Son partenaire quant à lui venait juste d'achever son œuvre. Il éteignit le chalumeau puis retira ses gants et ses lunettes, toujours silencieusement focalisé sur la pièce de métal. Impulsivement, Tony arracha l'outil de la main de Banner pour la saisir fermement.

Ils restèrent immobiles un bref instant, leurs paumes légèrement moites à cause de la chaleur dégagée par la soudure collées l'une contre l'autre. Leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés, et ils se fixaient avec autant d'intensité. Aucun autre mot ne pouvait décrire ce regard si ce n'était cette notion _d'intensité._

Stark soudainement, raffermit sa prise sur ces doigts et secoua sèchement son poignet. Dans cette étrange poignée de main, il tira Bruce par le bras et approcha son visage du sien sans rompre le contact visuel. Il s'attendait à un mouvement de recul, mais au lieu de ça son collègue se contenta de maintenir son regard, les sourcils à peine levés.

Trop conscient de ces phalanges chaudes enroulées autour des siennes, Tony les relâcha brusquement. Dans un grand sourire crispé, il déclara _presque_ maladroitement:

«Ravi de votre collaboration docteur Banner. Je dois aller... chercher un... je crois que j'ai un truc à régler. Une affaire importante dont je viens de me souvenir. Je vous vois tout à l'heure.»

La neutralité de son expression et le bref hochement de tête de son collègue qu'il vit avant de tourner les talons lui firent sans doute reposer le chalumeau un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sorti de la pièce, il tomba sur Clint et le dépassa sans un mot. Ce dernier un peu surpris, se retourna pour jeter un œil à travers la vitre du laboratoire.

Ce qu'il y vit lui arracha un rictus amusé.

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||TS/BB|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

Le lendemain, Tony avait bien digéré le fiasco de sa précédente expérience. Après un certain nombre de kilomètres dans sa salle de sport, une douche bien froide et avoir grommelé quelques temps sous sa couette avant de trouver le sommeil, il avait pu établir, avec une amère certitude, que ces trois hypothèses s'avéraient globalement totalement erronées.

Cependant, la phrase était écrite noire sur blanc dans le carnet de son collègue. ...Il était allé revérifier, au vu du succès phénoménal des expériences confirmatives qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'établir.

 _Stark a de belles mains._

Et cette phrase avait _forcément_ une raison d'être, elle découlait d'une réaction, possédait une cause et aurait des conséquences. Elle en avait même déjà. Sur son temps de sommeil. Mais l'heure de la vérité avait sonné. Lui, Tony Stark, cerné jusqu'aux joues, avait sacrifié sa nuit dans l'optique de trouver l'expérience parfaite, le plan _ultime._ Il allait réussir. Il le savait.

Il se trouvait actuellement dans le laboratoire en compagnie du physicien ( _sujet d'expérience_ se corrigea-t-il en lui-même avec professionnalisme) en ce moment même occupé à gratter sur son fichu carnet. Tous les paramètres étaient réglés avec précision; les conditions étaient idéales pour commencer son expérimentation. Tony décida de lancer la mission qu'il avait baptisée _un coup de main pour Banner_.

(Le fait était que la moitié de sa nuit avait en réalité servi à trouver ce titre. Mais ça avait valu le coup.)

Il se tourna vers son collègue, et engagea innocemment la conversation. _Phase d'approche._

«Banner dites-moi, vous m'avez l'air un peu tendu ces temps-ci.»

L'interpellé releva brièvement la tête pour à nouveau s'absorber dans ses calculs sans doute prodigieusement fascinants. Tony disait cela sans aucune ironie: il se considérait seulement lui-même comme bien plus fascinant, d'un point de vue tout à fait objectif.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Stark, pas de gros monstre vert en perspective tout va bien.» Il marqua une brève pause avant d'ajouter: «À part si vous envisagez un autre bras de fer à l'heure du petit déjeuner, dans ce cas je risque de ne plus pouvoir le contenir.»

Tony se sentit sourire malgré lui: alors Bruce _avait_ remarqué. A posteriori (et par ça il entendait: après s'être rejoué en boucle la scène au labo, pendant le dîner, dans son lit sans comprendre comment on pouvait ignorer de la sorte le grand Tony Stark) il avait pensé que son partenaire n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son café. Peut-être que son intervention n'avait pas été si inutile que ça finalement. Même si cela dit au vu du résultat, il doutait que ce fut une bonne chose tout compte fait.

«Vous savez que je n'ai pas de problème avec le big guy, j'ai toujours trouvé que ça manquait un peu de vert à New York un fois qu'on on a fait le tour de central park. Je voulais dire physiquement; vos épaules ont l'air un peu crispées. Des courbatures à force de rester penché sur votre bureau?»

Tony vit un coin de la bouche de Bruce se soulever légèrement tandis qu'il gardait les yeux toujours rivés sur ses feuilles éparpillées. Ahah. On reconnaissait ici la patte de son humour légendaire, réputé pour décoincer jusqu'à l'incorruptible Steve Rogers les jours de fête. Lorsqu'il avait la référence.

«Peut-être que je suis un peu tendu oui» répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Bien, ce n'était pas que discuter de tout et de rien avec un génie dont l'intelligence rivalisait (presque) avec la sienne n'était pas stimulant (même si cela l'était, étrangement) mais il devait en venir au but de cette conversation.

Et on allait voir si les mains de Tony Stark ne faisaient aucun effet à monsieur l'indifférent Bruce Banner. _Phase d'attaque._

«Rester debout toute la journée n'aide pas forcément. Assis Banner, que je vous aide à décrisper tout ça.»

Bruce lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi-ennuyé, avant de poser lentement son crayon. Il se redressa et partit chercher une chaise à l'autre coin de la pièce. Ils ne s'en servaient que très peu cause de leur tendance à gesticuler continuellement autour de leurs expérimentations. Enfin surtout Tony; Banner préférait reporter les résultats bien ancré sur ses deux pieds, dos droit, sourcils légèrement froncés et les mains s'activant sur les interfaces. Non pas que Tony l'observait attentivement dans ces moments là, dans l'attente de voir son visage s'illuminer suite à une autre découverte stupéfiante. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Banner s'assit donc dos à Tony (non sans avoir porté la chaise d'une main puissante avec une classe surhumaine, les avantages d'avoir un peu de sang vert dans les veines) et croisa les jambes. Ce dernier sourit: au moins son collègue cédait toujours à ses caprices ridicules.

«Détendez vous docteur, relâchez les épaules.»

Une fois de plus, Bruce s'exécuta docilement. Il ne garda pas longtemps ses genoux l'un sur l'autre, la position s'avérant inconfortable.

«Baissez la tête.» Sa voix se faisait plus basse au fur et à mesure des injonctions qu'il prononçait.

Il fixa un instant les épaules bien dessinées et la nuque à demi-couverte de boucles brunes devant lui. Puis observa à voix haute qu'ôter sa blouse augmenterait de manière spectaculaire la praticité de l'entreprise. Il se força à dire cela sur un ton suggestif, parce que l'absence d'implications douteuses sur le ton de la plaisanterie aurait paradoxalement rendu la situation beaucoup plus ambiguë. Car Bruce Banner déboutonnant sa blouse dos à lui ressemblait de manière perturbante à... ne ressemblait en aucun cas aux pensées qui traversaient l'esprit gangrené de luxure de Tony Stark lorsqu'il se laissait aller à la fatigue.

Son partenaire (il fit la note mentale de ne vraiment pas utiliser ce mot dans ces conditions à l'avenir, parce que ces associations d'images dans son esprit commençaient à devenir embarrassantes) se rassit après avoir soigneusement plié et posé son habit. A présent, il n'était couvert que d'une simple chemise noire. Chose que le cerveau de Tony crut bon de souligner. ...Pour relever les conditions exactes dans lesquelles cette expérience allait se dérouler.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêvasser. Le but de la manœuvre n'était pas de tripoter le dos de Banner; c'était de le faire flancher sous son doigté habile lors d'un massage parfaitement exécuté. C'était le plan qu'il avait passé toute la nuit à élaborer; et même si le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que sa force résidait dans sa simplicité, Tony était confiant. Personne ne résistait à un massage, et surtout pas lorsqu'il était offert par sa glorieuse personne.

Enfin, ça n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent. Son incroyable mémoire crut bon de lui rappeler à ce moment là que Banner avait tendance à faire exception à toutes les vérités Starkiennes.

Il n'était pas le moins du monde hésitant. Et s'il transpirait légèrement, c'était parce que son assurance s'échappait des pores de sa peau (d'ailleurs c'était sacrément handicapant au quotidien, vu que Tony Stark avait confiance en tout ce qu'il entreprenait.)

Déterminé, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cobaye. Et commença à masser.

Il y allait doucement, modérant la pression de ses pouces. Il avait décidé de d'abord se focaliser sur les épaules, parce que c'était sans doute là que Banner avait le plus de nœuds à force de lever les bras pour retrousser ses manches. Il faisait ça inconsciemment au moins toutes les dix minutes, à une fréquence presque plus élevée que celle à laquelle il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez. Ces tics attiraient souvent l'attention de Tony, le détournant généralement de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Maintenant y pensait, le docteur Banner l'empêchait parfois de terminer ses protocoles sans même lever les yeux de ce qu'il entreprenait. Ce qui était passablement injuste envers Stark.

Bruce Banner devait payer pour toute la concentration qu'il bousillait, toute l'attention d'un certain millionnaire qu'il s'appropriait sans même le réaliser.

Et puis merde, on ne disait pas à quelqu'un qu'il avait de belles mains sur le ton de la conversation pour ne plus jamais en reparler. (À lire ici: on ne laissait pas traîner ses réflexions et effets personnels à la portée de Tony pour absolument ne pas réagir aux diverses provocations entreprises dans le but d'initier un rapprochement ... dans un but quelconque ne regardant personne sauf Tony lui-même.)

Il regardait ses propres mains s'enfoncer légèrement dans le tissu, et dans la peau à travers celui-ci. Il faisait de petits mouvements circulaires, se déplaçant sur le haut du dos qui se présentait devant lui. Lorsqu'il tombait sur un endroit un peu plus ferme, il s'y attardait.

Sous ses doigts, il sentait les muscles se relâcher peu à peu. Il allait se diriger naturellement vers la colonne vertébrale quand la voix de Bruce le fit presque sursauter.

«Vous pouvez y aller plus fermement.»

Oh. Avait-il déjà remarqué à quel point le timbre de Banner était agréable? Était-il si grave d'ordinaire, ou bien était-ce du aux circonstances? Il eut néanmoins un léger sourire en coin. Alors comme ça le docteur Banner n'était pas contre un peu plus de fermeté. Un peu plus de fermeté contre un mur, sur un plan de travail, dans un ascenseur...

Stop. Il devait réprimer ce flot de pensées parasites. Très agréablement... parasites.

«Comme ceci?» dit-il sur un ton égal, accentuant un peu le geste que faisaient ses pouces.

\- «Plus.»

Banner devait sérieusement penser à surveiller le vocabulaire qu'il employait en sa présence. Parce que cet homme n'avait décidément aucun instinct de préservation.

«Encore?

\- Oui, appuyez... autant que vous pouvez oui comme ça, je préfère.»

Une pression plus forte que les précédentes l'avait interrompu dans sa phrase. À présent, les doigts de Tony creusaient profondément la chair, discernant avec précision les muscles et les tendons autour des omoplates. Bruce avait courbé un peu l'échine pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Sa respiration se faisait d'ailleurs plus profonde au fur et à mesure que Stark approfondissait le massage. C'était sans doute un peu douloureux, mais Banner n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Au contraire, à chaque fois que Tony demandait s'il n'y allait pas trop fort, il lui assurait que non.

Les réponses s'écourtèrent, jusqu'à ne plus être constituées que d'un seul mot; et bientôt l'homme ne s'exprimait que par des sons appréciatifs ou mécontents. Presque de simples grognements.

De son côté, Tony n'en menait pas large. Si des pensées inopportunes avaient commencé à envahir son esprit dès qu'il avait posé ses mains sur ce dos, à présent son esprit n'était qu'un fourmillement de réflexions perverses. Alors qu'il poursuivait presque de manière inconsciente l'exploration de ce corps solide, descendant, descendant ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bruce Banner. L'imperturbable Bruce Banner. Si imperturbable qu'il n'émettait pas un son.

Tony enfonça brusquement son pouce sous l'omoplate qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son collègue se cambra sur la surprise et inspira bruyamment. Même pas un petit glapissement? Bon sang, il savait bien qu'il y avait un niveau minimal de self-control requis lorsque votre deuxième personnalité avait les capacités physiques pour démolir Harlem, mais il y avait tout de même des limites!

«Pardon. Un peu trop?»

Ce n'était pas _lui_ qui aurait dû avoir la voix aussi rauque.

«Ça m'a juste un peu ... surpris.»

Pas même un tremblement, un ton parfaitement mesuré.

Dépité, Il exerça lentement une dernière pression sur l'épaule gauche puis abaissa les bras. Il tourna le dos à Banner en lançant une de ces remarques lambda qui accompagnaient ses sorties et décida de s'éclipser du labo avant de se trouver définitivement embarrassé par son état. Et surtout par le manque de réaction de la personne qui aurait dû être la plus concernée. Pour avaler le fait qu'il eut été excité par à un massage qu'il s'était contenté de donner au docteur Banner, sans même que ce dernier n'ait posé un doigt sur lui, ou n'ait eu l'air d'en ressentir les effets, il allait falloir à Tony une bonne dose d'auto-dérision. Et surtout une autre bonne douche froide.

Trop occupé à partir en trombe, il en oublia de regarder le visage de son collègue, et faillit donc à remarquer ses oreilles légèrement rouges.

Cependant, cela n'échappa pas à Natasha qui passait par là pour récupérer une des armes qu'elle avait demandé à faire réparer, endommagée au cours de leur dernière intervention. Suite à ce qu'elle vit, elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

«J'ose espérer qu'ils ne s'accoupleront pas ici en espérant se cacher derrière des vitres _transparentes_ , ce n'est pas quelque chose sur quoi j'aimerais tomber par hasard.»

Elle grommela encore deux trois phrases en russe avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||TS/BB|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

«Pardon?»

Non. Ça ne pouvait décidément pas être en train d'arriver. Tony devait couramment halluciner, ou alors il n'avait pas encore dessaoulé après les trois bouteilles qu'il s'était enfilées. Ce qui scientifiquement, au vu de ses études régulières sûr son propre taux d'alcoolémie, était peu probable car sa cuite datait d'environ avant-hier.

Il était près d'une heure de l'après-midi, et il prenait un café en compagnie de Banner et de Thor au milieu du salon au douzième étage de la tour Stark. Et pour une fois que ce qui était dans sa tasse n'était pas un Irish coffee (et par Irish, Tony Stark entendait juste légèrement dilué au whisky, pas besoin de crème au dessus) à présent il avait bien envie de verser quelque chose dedans; et de préférence quelque chose de supérieur à trente-cinq degrés.

Alors, sans aucune considération pour ses nerfs déjà durement molestés, Bruce répéta exactement ce qu'il venait de dire:

«Je proposais simplement de vous rendre la faveur que vous m'avez faite la dernière fois.»

Et recommença à touiller son café comme si de rien n'était.

Comme s'il ne venait pas de prononcer la phrase la plus innocemment suggestive de toute l'histoire du sous-entendu s'en vraisemblablement s'en être aperçu.

Cet homme était _une torture._

Et bien sûr, il avait en plus fallut qu'il émette cette réflexion devant un dieu avec un marteau un peu trop curieux. Ce qui, irrémédiablement, conduit à la formulation de la question fatidique:

«Quelle est donc cette dette que le docteur a envers vous? Est-ce que vous aussi humains êtes redevables de votre vie à ceux qui vous sauvent d'une mort certaine?»

Allez, décontraction. La décontraction était la clef de la philosophie Starkienne avec humour, bouteille et séduction. Même si la dernière laissait quelque peu à désirer ces temps-ci.

«Ce que Banner veut dire, c'est que je lui ai magnanimement accordé un petit service il y a deux trois jours et il propose de me rendre la pareille.» Bien. Maintenant qu'il avait habilement évité de répondre, il ne lui restait plus qu'à changer rapidement de sujet pour mettre un terme à cette conversation.

«Alors Thor, que -

\- Oh je vois!» Le coupa ce dernier, la compréhension éclairant subitement ses traits. «N'est-ce pas ainsi que vous désignez les rites d'accouplement, comme les pratiques que vous offrez à votre partenaire?»

Cette fois ci, Tony s'étouffa réellement avec son café. Aimablement, Thor lui tapota légèrement le dos, lui démettant une épaule ou deux à l'occasion. Il mit du temps à s'en remettre, se forçant à déglutir et à éviter les yeux de son collègue. Décidément, les mœurs pouvaient s'avérer changeantes d'une dimension à l'autre.

«Hum oui, mais il ne s'agit pas de ça ici.» Parvint-il à articuler, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Sa volonté de quitter la pièce omniprésente dans son esprit, il se leva, et ajouta sans réfléchir: «C'est d'accord Banner. On se retrouve plus tard, je dois finir les derniers crash-tests de l'armure.»

Un geste désinvolte de la main en direction du docteur, et il détala sans demander son reste.

De ce fait, il manqua l'ultime question que le dieu Asgardien adressa à son collègue:

«Mais n'est-il pas coutume sur Terre de se faire des 'faveurs' lorsque l'on partage une proximité mentale et domestique comme la votre?»

Et surtout le petit sourire que Bruce lui adressa en réponse.

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||TS/BB|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

D'ordinaire, Tony Stark n'était pas du genre à s'enterrer sous le travail pour noyer la frustration sexuelle. Mais il fallait aussi dire que d'ordinaire Tony Stark était du genre à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, en faire ce qu'il voulait et s'en débarrasser quand il voulait. Et étonnamment ces derniers temps, l'application de cette doctrine semblait légèrement compromise.

Tout ça, c'était de la faute de ce foutu carnet. Et éventuellement celle de son diabolique propriétaire.

Le Docteur Banner. Cet homme commençait sérieusement à annihiler son temps de sommeil; entre le travail de démarche scientifique qu'il exigeait à lui tout seul, et puis... et puis le reste. Les échecs cuisants que constituaient ses expériences titillaient juste un peu son ego. Cependant, il était forcé d'admettre que ces résultats le chiffonnaient un peu plus qu'ils auraient du. Et pas forcément pour des raisons totalement en rapport avec la recherche, la quête de vérité et le challenge intellectuel. ...Non, Tony n'essayait pas vainement de s'autopersuader qu'il n'avait pas un lamentable béguin pour son collègue de travail. Il était un être de luxure, ce trouble d'ordre... sentimental était une menace pour sa réputation de milliardaire play-boy philanthrope! Que diraient les tabloïds si cela venait à se savoir? Non non non décidément, d'un point de vue relationnel et professionnel, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel écart.

Et ce même si il connaissait à présent avec précision le moindre relief musculaire du dos de Bruce Banner. Une précision assez effrayante vraiment, parce qu'il serait sans doute capable d'en faire une représentation plus scrupuleuse que Jarvis.

Cela commençait à devenir définitivement alarmant.

C'était là les pensées qui tournoyaient dans la boite crânienne de Tony Stark depuis deux bonnes heures tandis qu'il forgeait machinalement un bout d'armure pour s'occuper les mains. Habituellement, cela avait coutume de le détendre; et lui rappelait par la même occasion quelques bons souvenirs de son séjour au fin fond du désert afghan. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que la présence psychique et physique grandissante qu'occupait son collègue dans son existence; et encore, ça c'était quand il ne pensait pas au-dit collègue en train le masser sans douceur ni vêtements. Ce qui était assez dévastateur pour sa santé mentale. Tony avait survécu à beaucoup de choses. Pourtant là, il risquait de ne pas en réchapper.

C'est pourquoi il n'envisagea même pas de tourner la tête lorsque quelqu'un pénétra calmement dans la pièce, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait et ce qui s'ensuivrait.

A savoir l'humiliation cuisante de sa fragile personne.

Il avait encore le temps de s'échapper. Il n'aurait qu'à se redresser tranquillement et nonchalamment, passer la porte pour ne jamais revenir dans cette pièce maudite. Il avait cinq laboratoires pour les technologies aéronautiques, il pourrait bien se passer de celui-là. Et il n'aurait absolument pas s'agit là d'une fuite face au danger, mais pas du tout. Juste de la manifestation d'un instinct de préservation primaire.

Trop occupé à radoter sur combien il aurait mieux fait de brûler ce satané carnet et à maudire de toutes les manières possibles l'existence de Bruce Banner, il ne vit pas se dernier avancer (ou plutôt se faufiler vilement) jusqu'à lui. Aussi la main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit mentalement glapir de surprise.

«Stark?» s'enquit le docteur d'une voix douce.

Leur proximité était à la fois purement amicale et insupportablement trop intime pour Tony. Comment était-ce même possible de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi contradictoire sur le plan logique? Était-il si désespérément atteint que ses capacités à raisonner s'en voyaient altérées? (...Cependant si _lui_ pouvait s'envoyer...)

(Ces dérives continuelles commençaient à frôler la limite du supportable.)

Son collègue attendait, aussi il devait éventuellement formuler une réponse drôle, originale, sensible et décontractée.

«Oui Banner?»

...Bon, celle-ci ferait l'affaire.

«Je vous sens particulièrement agité ces derniers temps, une expérience vous préoccupe?»

En effet. Une expérience dont les résultats relativement, désespérément négatifs peu importe le point de vue étudié étaient responsables de la chute massive de ses poils de barbe. Tony tourna brièvement la tête et se força à établir un contact visuel. Il essaya de sourire naturellement, répondant avec détachement:

«Rien de bien important, quelques travaux annexes qui se sont avérés infructueux.»

Bruce hocha la tête sans détourner le regard.

«Je comprends.» Il marqua une courte pause. Puis il ajouta, le visage toujours impassible derrière ses lunettes: «Est-ce vous... est-ce que je peux vous aider à vous détendre?

\- De toutes la façon dont vous le désirez, relaxez moi donc!» S'exclama Stark d'un enthousiasme faussement débordant. Il _devait_ feindre sa complaisance habituelle dans les sous-entendus sexuels. «Dois-je me déshabiller intégralement pour un examen en règles, _docteur banner_?» Il ajouta un clin d'œil alors qu'il portait la main à la boucle de sa ceinture.

...Subtilité, subtilité était son maître mot. La réponse le prit de court.

«Le haut suffira.» Dit simplement son partenaire sans sourciller. Puis comme si de rien était, ce dernier fit calmement volte-face pour s'en aller chercher une chaise.

Tony ferma les yeux et expira lentement. À chaque nouvelle action de son collègue, son self-control menaçait de faire ses malles pour Asgard. Il se passa une main sur le visage et murmura pour lui-même sur un ton néanmoins emprunt d'une certaine pitié pour sa propre personne:

«Ressaisis toi Stark. Ressaisis toi.»

Bruce revint quelques instants plus tard.

«Asseyez-vous.»

Tony plaqua un sourire crispé sur son visage avant de lui faire face. Il ôta son t-shirt sans hâte, ne laissant pas son regard rencontrer celui de son nouveau masseur attitré. Il ne souhait pas spécialement vérifier si comme il le soupçonnait fortement se reflétait dans les yeux de son partenaire une expression de pure indifférence. Stark fit rouler les muscles de ses épaules, tira la chaise à lui puis s'assit.

«Courbez légèrement le dos.» Dit Banner calmement. Tony s'exécuta; il voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais des paumes tièdes soudainement posées sur ses omoplates nues lui firent ravaler son commentaire sarcastique.

Alors le docteur commença à exercer de lentes pressions, écrasant méthodiquement les chaires, et Stark comprit qu'il allait avoir le plus grand mal à rester silencieux. Il était quelqu'un de très expressif dès qu'il s'adonnait à des activités plus... physiques, et malheureusement ses cordes vocales allaient très certainement considérer ce massage comme un acte désespérément, purement, _sexuel._

Une douleur agréable le traversa brusquement lorsque ces mains s'enfoncèrent dans une zone particulièrement noueuse de son dos. Les dents de Tony entaillèrent sa lèvre alors qu'il courbait toujours plus la tête sous le plaisir.

Fantastique.

Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir fermé les yeux, mais à présent son corps entier était à l'affût de chaque nouveau contact. Contact que Banner semblait prendre plaisir à rendre imprévisible, déplaçant ses doigts sans aucun empressement mais presque de manière à le surprendre à chaque nouvel effleurement. C'était un délicieux calvaire, ces pouces fermes remontant le long de ses vertèbres sans suivre de rythme régulier pour se retrouver sous ses omoplates sans préavis.

Malgré sa situation délicate, Stark sentit le besoin irrépressible d'ouvrir la bouche l'envahir. Aussi un sourire tordant son visage sans que Bruce ne puisse le voir, il articula:

«Pas très professionnel ce massage docteur...»

Mais en guise de réponse, une main appuya sans douceur sur le bas de ses dorsaux, juste au dessus du creux que formaient ses reins. Tony se cambra; il espéra que le gémissement appréciateur qui lui avait échappé passerait pour un jappement de surprise. Avec un brin d'auto-persuasion il aurait presque pu y croire. Ceci étant dit, il valait peut être encore mieux qu'il lâche un long râle de jouissance plutôt que de continuer à parler d'une voix ridiculement hachée, entrecoupée de ses respirations irrégulière. Bref tout ça se discutait, mais il n'était pas vraiment dans la situation la plus confortable pour débattre sur la question.

Banner le massait comme il semblait aimer être massé: avec une fermeté proche d'une certaine violence, sans fioritures ou vague tapotement caressant du bout des doigts. Et Tony devait admettre qu'à choisir, le plaisir douloureux était amplement plus savoureux. Surtout lorsque des mains de scientifique s'y affairaient. Et même s'il ne visualisait pas totalement la démarche que son collègue mettait en œuvre, il allait décider de lui faire confiance sur ce coup. De lui faire _entièrement_ confiance. Et par là il ne signifiait absolument pas 'de s'abandonner sans retenue à tout ce que Bruce voudrait bien lui faire.' Pas du tout.

Son cerveau se décida à rétablir quelques connexions lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Banner s'immobiliser sur sa nuque, les doigts reposant simplement sur le haut de ses clavicules. Ah. C'était terminé.

Tony hésitait entre louer une quelconque divinité dont il n'avait pas la preuve de l'existence pour avoir mis fin à son calvaire et à ses divagations intérieures, ou au contraire à contraindre les pouces de son partenaire à reprendre leur activité. Immédiatement. Mais un raclement de gorge mit fin à ce dilemme cornélien.

«Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le bas de votre dos. Il va falloir vous lever Stark.»

Oh. Le concerné voulut formuler une réponse mordante, spirituelle et fine d'esprit à l'image de sa personne, mais il prit seulement conscience du fait qu'il était tout bonnement à bout de souffle lorsque le bruit de ses propres halètements parvint à ses oreilles. Aussi il préféra garder la bouche obstinément close, et obtempéra. Pas question de faire face à Banner cependant. Il ne saurait pas décider quoi de son propre visage sans doute rouge et emprunt de frustration ou de l'expression sûrement impassible de son collègue parachèverait le plus son humiliation. Et encore, il omettait très dignement de mentionner l'étroitesse manifeste de son jean.

Tony redressa le menton, puis se leva en s'étirant légèrement. Il se reteint de grogner de plaisir à la sensation des muscles meurtris mais détendus roulant sous sa peau.

«Prenez appui sur le plan de travail.»

Ça commençait définitivement à ressembler à un des nombreux mauvais scénarii qui envahissaient son esprit ces derniers temps; chose que sa tête trouvait vraiment bon de lui rappeler à ce moment précis. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un porno fictif scénarisé par lui-même, faisant intervenir sa propre personne et en guest star Bruce-fuck-me-Banner. Aussi Stark allait s'abstenir d'imaginer se faire sauvagement arracher son futal, plaquer contre la surface transparente et se perdre entre fureur et passion au milieu des plans des prototypes de son armure. Parce que tout cela était profondément ridicule.

Ce fut encore plus ridicule lorsque Banner l'accula involontairement contre le meuble, appuyant ses mains au dessus de la courbe des reins de Tony avec un peu plus de force que ce à quoi ce dernier s'attendait. Stark prit une brusque inspiration sous la surprise. Et comme Bruce continuait de lui pétrir délicieusement le bas du dos sans un mot - laissant Tony innocemment coincé, l'obligeant à se tenir au le plan de travail tout en conservant une proximité affolante avec le corps de son collègue – Stark décida finalement de faire fi du ridicule, parce que la situation ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Comment Banner parvenait-il à rester aussi proche de lui sans qu'aucune partie autre que ses mains soit en contact avec lui? Si Tony n'était pas occupé à faire de ses gémissements quelque chose de légèrement moins obscène, il se poserait peut-être la question.

Il était tellement focalisé sur la maîtrise des sons qui lui échappaient qu'il faillit manquer ce que Banner lui glissa un peu trop près de son oreille, lui arrachant un frisson de surprise:

«...Ne serait-ce pas des poignées d'amour que je vois là monsieur Stark?»

Tony en resta bouche ouverte. Un grognement mourut au fond de sa gorge.

 _Pardon?_

Venait-on de lui mentionner la prétendue existence de _poignées d'amour_ sur sa personne? Certes il n'avait plus vingt ans, mais de là ratatiner son ego, brisant le mythe de son corps tonique et musclé loué par toute la presse la plus informée sur les idéaux masculins depuis l'aube de l'humanité...

Il était piqué. Aussi il fit brusquement volte-face, les sourcils froncés, et tout bonnement outragé par ces propos.

«Je vous demande pardon?»

Sa voix sèche et son expression furibonde se moururent pitoyablement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait nez à nez avec Bruce, son torse à une distance tout à coup très moindre du sien. Ses mains toujours agrippées au matériau transparent, à présent dos à lui, se crispèrent subitement. Ses jointures blanchirent encore un peu plus lorsque Banner éleva précautionneusement les bras et...

...commença à lui masser les pectoraux. Une expression de pur plaisir totalement incontrôlée déforma instantanément les traits de son visage; Tony fut brièvement soulagé que leurs regards ne se soient pas croisés à ce moment précis. Mais ce bref réconfort s'évapora subitement quand il se remémora sa situation légèrement tendue plus bas, lui rappelant que s'il souhaitait s'en tirer l'honneur sauf, il avait intérêt à faire en sorte que son collègue ne s'aperçoive pas de sa condition. Et pour cela, il fallait que son attention focalise sur quelque chose d'autre. Il soupira intérieurement, maudissant sa vie et Bruce Banner au moins pour la douzième fois dans la même demi-journée..

Il claqua bruyamment la langue comme il le faisait pour marquer de manière appuyée son exaspération.

Comme escompté, Banner leva les yeux, un sourcil haussé. Tiens, leurs visages étaient légèrement plus proche qu'originalement escompté dans le plan. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Strictement aucune importance. Il n'était absolument pas déconcerté par le regard de son partenaire de labo et ces cernes marqués, ces pupilles indiscernables et ces rides d'expression au coin des yeux lui conférant une force et une beauté brute indéniable – comment ça il s'égarait. Pas son genre de se noyer dans des regards charmeurs et profonds comme un pauvre adolescent hormonal (excusez le pléonasme.)

«Je vous sens un peu mou Banner.» Lâcha finalement Stark d'un ton narquois. «Votre massage manque quelque peu de... tonicité.»

Ce fut peut-être la lenteur délibérée à laquelle Bruce bougea qui le surprit le plus. C'est sans nul doute pour cela qu'il se laissa entièrement faire lorsque l'homme fit un pas de plus vers lui pour réduire la distance qui séparaient leurs corps, calant une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de Tony. Ce dernier resta un instant figé, la respiration bloquée, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son partenaire. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se décide à poser sensuellement les doigts sur sa nuque pour l'empoigner et...

… _se décider à lui masser sensuellement les cervicales comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle, ordinaire et foutuement rationnelle à faire._ Sans détacher son regard du sien. Outrepassant totalement les limites de leurs espaces vitaux respectifs avec une nonchalance, pour ne pas dire un _sans-gêne_ absolument scandaleux.

Et _non_ , ce n'était pas la frustration insensée qui semblait habiter chaque parcelle de _son être tout entier_ qui parlait ici.

...Si, c'était définitivement la frustration.

En d'autres circonstances, Stark aurait sérieusement relevé l'atteinte flagrante à la pudibonderie que cela constituait, surtout pour le très réservé et très noble docteur Banner. Mais actuellement, il avait trop peur que le moindre mot passant ses lèvres ne se matérialise que sous la forme d'un gargouillis infâme digne d'un cri de mécontentement de son estomac. Ou bien par une proposition fortement impudique, ce qui eut été ma foi pire. Surtout que la présence du visage de Banner à quelques pauvres damnés centimètres faisait de l'air entre leur bouche quelque chose comme une copropriété entre voisins fort disputée. Alors il se taisait, et essayait tant bien que mal de respirer par le nez et de limiter les mauvaises métaphores. Inutile de dire que l'entreprise était pour le moins compromise au vu de ses halètements incontrôlés et de ses perpétuelles élucubrations intérieures.

Pathétique.

Alors il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment lorsque le docteur approcha ses lèvres de son oreille dans un imperceptible froissement de chemise, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

«En effet, ce n'est pas vous que je sens le plus mou ici. Je dirais même que vous semblez quelque peu _tendu_ , Anthony.» Murmura Bruce sans relâcher sa prise.

Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent.

Oh.

Il bandait contre la cuisse de Banner. Dur comme fer. ...Il avait dû oublier ce détail à un moment ou un autre.

Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. ...C'était drôle comme son nom complet avait une consonance beaucoup plus agréable tout à coup non?

Il rouvrit la bouche. Lui, Tony Stark, se trouvait réellement bouche bée. C'était décidément l'élément final achevant de fixer le surréalisme de la situation.

Puis la main sur sa nuque arrêta soudainement tout mouvement avant de glisser jusqu'à son épaule nue non sans lui arracher un frisson. Elle poursuivit sa course pour tomber sur sa hanche, s'y loger et...

Et Bruce recula d'un pas. Tony cligna des yeux. Il semblait que se situaient là les seuls muscles de son organisme en état de fonctionner ces derniers temps. Mais plus important: Bruce venait de reculer d'un pas. _De reculer d'un pas._

Est-ce que Banner croyait qu'ils étaient en train de danser un _putain de tango_?

Ses mains se décrispèrent de la table derrière lui pour attraper le col de l'homme qui lui faisait face, collant par la même occasion leurs corps un peu brusquement. À présent, il était assez attentif pour remarquer une respiration irrégulière, une peau légèrement recouverte de sueur, des yeux trop sombres pour être indifférents. Alors il sourit, agrippant nonchalamment la nuque de son partenaire tandis que son autre main se faufilait en bas d'un dos ferme dont il commençait à bien connaître les recoins.

Bruce haussa les sourcils, approchant négligemment son visage. Et Tony décida qu'il désirait vraiment expérimenter les conséquences réactionnelles qu'engendrerait le fait de passer lentement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du docteur; parce qu'il avait toujours eu une grande conscience scientifique. Puis aussi parce que s'échappait de la bouche du-dit docteur des bruits assez délectables si on lui demandait son avis. Stark en conclut qu'il fallait collecter plus de données pour approfondir la question.

...Et peut être que lorsqu'elles seraient entre ses cuisses, Bruce Banner admettrait _enfin_ à voix basse le sex-appeal indéniable des grandioses mains de Tony Stark.

* * *

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||TS/BB|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! (Cette fic recèle un jeu de mot exécrable et beaucoup trop de zeugmas, je suis sure que vous les avez relevés.)

Si vous remarquez la moindre faute ignoble, coquille, incohérence, faites le moi savoir pour que je corrige. Et sachez que les reviews sont l'or des pauvres fanficeuses; un petit commentaire? Rien que pour m'encourager pour mon bac, allez. Je crois qu'on peut deviner dans quelle filière je me situe après cette fic.

A une prochaine fois!

Shir.


End file.
